


Dos bodas y un funeral

by Evangeline_Evans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de 10 años, Draco vuelve a Inglaterra ante la petición de su mejor amigo, Blaise.<br/>"De vida o muerte", decía el mensaje.<br/>Pero todo es una trampa para tirarlo al nido de las acromántulas (A.K.A. Pansy) y que él y Potter hagan el trabajo sucio de la nueva pareja.<br/>Pero las cosas, pese al panorama que se dibujaba en primer momento, no son tan malas. Harry Potter sigue tan guapo como en el colegio y parece que tiene una manía por invadir su espacio personal.<br/>Las cosas han cambiado en estos 10 años y puede que este mes que van a pasar juntos las cambie todavía más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cena y nido de acormántulas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ni.Felton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ni.Felton).



> Este es mi regalo para Ni Felton, en el Santa Slash organizado por "Slash Fanworks".  
> Al final me ha salido algo diferente a lo que me pediste, pido disculpas ._.

 

 

A veces Harry se preguntaba por qué seguía siendo amigo de Ginny Weasley.

Ah, sí: porque es una pequeña embaucadora a la que no se podía decir que no. Bueno, se le podía decir que no. El problema es que al final acababas haciendo justo es que te habías negado a hacer. Y sin que la maldición _Imperius_ fuera pronunciada.

Pero había una línea que ningún ser debía ser obligado a cruzar. Y esa línea  tenía nombre, apellido y un trasero de infarto.

No es que Harry hubiera mirado su trasero. No mucho.

─Blaise, ¿cómo has podido? ¿Con la comadrejilla? Esperaba mucho más de ti ─la voz, furiosa y engreída, hizo que apartara los ojos de la cara sonriente de Ginny.

Draco Malfoy era el dueño de dicha voz y del trasero de infarto (no que Harry fuera a admitir eso en voz alta).

¿Qué porque Harry se encontraba sentado en un restaurante muggle al lado de Draco Malfoy? Porque Ginny era una embaucadora.

Esa noche Harry iba a conocer al nuevo novio de Ginny, al que nadie en la familia había visto jamás.

Por un lado no le extrañaba que Ginny quisiera presentárselo antes que a sus hermanos, estos nunca se habían caracterizado por aceptar a los novios de su hermanita pequeña sin un interrogatorio, pero por otro lado, Hermione tampoco lo conocía, y eso sí que era raro.

Aunque ahora que estaba sentado frente al Slytherin de piel morena, todo tenía sentido.

─Así que… vosotros dos.

Las manos entrelazadas no dejaban muchas dudas.

No es que Harry tuviera algo en contra de que Ginny saliera con un Slytherin. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en su vida como para estar siempre cegado por esos prejuicios del mundo mágico. Ni siquiera tenía nada en concreto en contra de Zabini, quien nunca había dicho o hecho nada en su contra.

Pero Malfoy era otra cosa.

Draco Malfoy, quien se sentaba a su lado en ese momento, fulminando con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

Habían salido del colegio hace unos cuantos años y sabía que los Malfoy habían decidido salir del país.

Diez años después Draco Malfoy llevaba un curso en el colegio mágico en Alemania dando clases de pociones, mientras  que Narcisa se pasaba la mitad del tiempo entre Inglaterra y Alemania.

La única vez que volvió fue con la muerte de Lucius, siete años atrás, para enterrarlo en el panteón familiar. 

Hasta ahora.

Era verano de 2008 y había recibido un llamado urgente de  Blaise para que volviera a Inglaterra.

 _De vida o muerte_ , había dicho.

Su vida o muerte, si de Draco dependiera. Desde ese momento hasta el final de la noche, Blaise tenía que vigilar su comida si no quería acabar muy mal.

─¿Hay alguna razón por la que nos hayas citado aquí? ¿A los dos? ¿Al mismo tiempo?

─Pues ahora que lo mencionas, Draco, sí que la hay ─dijo Ginny con voz suave.

─¿Draco?

Harry tampoco pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… desde hace unos cuantos meses Ginny mencionaba a Malfoy al menos dos veces al día, y siempre lo hacía por su nombre.

─Resulta que tenemos… planes ─empezó Blaise.

─Exacto, planes. Como sabrás, Harry, mi familia empieza a sospechar que salgo con alguien. Y a diferencia de ti, ellos no son muy abiertos con esto de los slyherins. Si llevo a Blaise a casa a cenar, a mi padre le dará un infarto y Ron, George, Percy y Bill lo maldecirán hasta el próximo siglo ─Harry no pudo sino darle la razón─. Así que me gustaría que me ayudaras a darles uno a uno la noticia. Además, han empezado a vigilarme. Así que les he dicho que te estoy ayudando.

─¿Y con qué se supone qué me estás ayudando?

─Encontrarte pareja, por supuesto. Le he dicho a mi madre que ya va siendo hora de que te cases. Me da que tiene la esperanza de que recuperemos la razón y volvamos a estar juntos.

Harry no pudo sino soltar un bufido. Ginny y él habían cortado muchos años atrás, mientras él estaba en la Academia de Aurores, y la señora Weasley seguía empeñada en juntarlos, poniéndolos juntos en todas las cenas familiares o alabando las artes culinarias de Ginny (que la verdad es que no estaban mal) o diciéndole “en confidencia”, que Ginny le echaba de menos y que no podía salir con nadie más (lo cual era una obvia mentira).

─¿Y yo que pinto aquí? ─preguntó Malfoy con malhumor.

─Pansy ─dijo Zabini.

Por un momento parecía como si el nombre de Voldemort se hubiera pronunciado en la mesa. Malfoy se puso rígido y sus ojos se entrecerraron todavía más

─¿Me has llamado para que entretenga a Pansy mientras tú te escabulles con la comadreja?

─No seas idiota, Draco. Le he estado diciendo a Pansy que iba a estar ocupado contigo este verano, por eso no podía quedar mucho con ella.  También… ─Zabini titubeó unos segundos─ también necesito que me ayudes a contárselo.

La boca de Draco cayó abierta.

─¡Creí que éramos amigos! ¡Pero tú planeas tirarme al nido de acromántulas!

Zabini se mostró adecuadamente arrepentido, pero se negó a echarse para atrás.

La tensión aumentó en la mesa, pero Ginny siempre tuvo una gran sonrisa en su cara.

─¿Por qué no comemos? ─preguntó finalmente.

Zabini hizo un gesto hacia un camarero para que les tomara pedido, y se puso a hablar con Malfoy sobre sus clases, mientras Ginny intervenía aquí y allá.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, observando el perfil de Malfoy y prestando atención a sus palabras. Parecía que de verdad disfrutaba dando clases, pues a pesar de llamar a sus alumnos “mocosos”, lo hacía con una sonrisa cariñosa.

De entre todas las profesiones que podía haber elegido, la de profesor estaba en los últimos puestos en la lista de Harry. Nunca creyó que Malfoy fuera a tener la paciencia necesaria para enseñar a unos niños de 11 años. Tal vez el hecho de que estuviera en otro país, lejos de las Casas en las que Hogwarts se dividían, hacía que fuera capaz de ser objetivo y enseñar a todos los niños por igual.

Eso hizo que le tomara cierto respeto. Parecía que Malfoy había madurado.

 

♂♥♂

 

Cuando el final de la cena llegó y los postres estaban casi terminados, Draco vio una mirada cómplice entre Zabini y la comadreja. De repente tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó, en guardia.

Potter, que hasta entonces había estado concentrado en su tarta de chocolate, levantó la mirada y se fijó también en la pareja que tenían delante.

─Hemos guardado una pequeña… información ─comenzó la Weasley.

─Necesitamos que lo sepan antes del 1 de agosto ─siguió Blaise. Draco rogó para que sus próximas palabras no indicaran una unión larga─. Ese día vamos a casarnos.

Draco se sintió desfallecer. Lo sabía. Oh, por el gran Merlín, ¿por qué él?

“Al menos Potter está igual que yo”.

Su cara se había puesto blanca y sus manos temblaban un poco.

─Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry, además de Hermione. Pero ella es la esposa de Ron y se sentiría en la obligación de contárselo. Así que te necesito a ti para ser mi dama de honor.

Una fugaz imagen de Potter con un vestido verde pasó por la mente de Draco, haciendo que soltara una carcajada.

─Oh, sí, un vestido te quedaría perfecto ─dijo con sarcasmo.

─Cierra el pico, Malfoy ─gruñó, aunque con menos furia de la que era normal; su mente seguía en las palabras de Ginny.

Ginny también ignoró sus palabras:

─Necesito a alguien que me ayude a elegir el vestido, la comida, las flores, el sitio, los manteles, la lista de invitados, la música, los asientos en las mesas, la…

─Vais a tener mucho trabajo, por lo que se ve ─comentó Draco.

─No tan deprisa, hermano ─dijo Blaise─. También necesito tu ayuda. No podremos hacerlo entre los tres. Y no quiero que luego te quejes de que las flores no combinan con las sillas o que pongamos a Pansy a tu lado.

Draco sintió un escalofrío al pensar en escuchar durante todo un día la diatriba de Pansy.

Sabía que eso de sentarse no era una posibilidad: si Draco no lo ayudaba, se sentaría al lado de Pansy.

─Tienes razón, no puedo dejar a la comadreja y a Potter encargarse de algo tan importante como tu primera boda.

─¿Primera boda? ─preguntó Weasley, con una ceja alzada.

Draco se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa. No creía que esta cosa fuera funcionar. Blaise era guapo, encantador, inteligente, rico y elegante, entre muchas otras cosas. Ella era… _Weasley_. Fin de su alegato.

─¡Me alegro de que todos estemos de acuerdo! ¿Qué os parece quedar mañana en la casa de Harry para empezar a planear todo? Blaise irá a recogerte a las diez, Draco.


	2. Desayuno y vestidos de novia

 

Draco se despertó igual que se había dormido: de mal humor.

¿Ir a la casa de Harry Potter? ¿Él?

No podía imaginar algo peor.

Bueno, tal vez ir a la casa de los Weasley. No podría recuperarse de eso.

Se vistió, desayunó solo, pues su madre estaba visitando a su hermana, y se sentó a esperar a ese traidor que tenía por amigo.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Tendría que pasar las fiestas con la Weasley de ahora en adelante? ¿Y con su familia? ¿Tendría que invitarla a pasar las vacaciones a su casa? Esto era una pesadilla.

Y encima Potter…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una alteración en las protección de la Mansión: Blaise había llegado.

Con un suspiro, se levantó del sillón y fue a la entrada, dando unos segundos de ventaja al elfo para que abriera.

─Amo, el señor Zabini ─dijo Wanda.

─Gracias, Wanda ─dijo, soltando un suspiro al ver como a esta casi le daba algo ante su agradecimiento. Elfos domésticos─. Dile a mi madre que nos vemos en la cena.

Zabini se había quedado cerca de la puerta, mirándolo con una mueca de disculpa.

¿Qué había hecho ahora?

─¿Qué has hecho? ─le preguntó en cuando llegó a su altura.

─¿Yo? Nada ─su sonrisa era cándida, pero Draco no se tragaba eso. Los Slytherin no son cándidos─. Luego te lo cuento. Vamos, Ginny nos está esperando.

 _Ginny._ Ugh.

 

♂♥♂

 

Harry estaba en la mesa de la cocina, terminándose su café, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Ya estaban aquí.

Se levantó para ir a abrir antes de echarse para atrás y mandar a Ginny a la mierda.

Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue la sonrisa de Ginny, extremadamente falsa. En sus brazos tenía una gruesa carpeta con hojas que sobresalían.

─¡Harry! ¿Qué tal estás?

─Bien, estaba tomando el café ─respondió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla─Zabini, Malfoy, pasad.

─Gracias, Potter ─respondió el primero, dándole la mano.

─Potter.

─Malfoy.

Los dos inclinaron la cabeza, demasiado incómodos como para cualquier saludo más cercano.

Harry los guió hacia el salón, donde los invitó a sentarse.

Malfoy ocupó un sillón y la pareja el sofá, dejándole a Harry el otro sillón.

Ginny no se anduvo por las ramas:

─Vale, esto es todo lo que he mirado. Son sólo fotos, no he ido a ver nada todavía, pero me gustaría algo así. Quiero algo sencillo, sin recargo, aunque sí elegante. Harry, encárgate de mi lista de invitados, Draco de las personas de la parte de Blaise. Tenéis que ir a ver las flores, encargaros de elegir el menú y llamar al catering, a menos que queráis cocinar vosotros mismos…

─Espera, espera ─interrumpió Draco─. ¿Por qué estás diciendo cosas como “tenéis” y “encargaros”? Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudaros, no para hacerlo.

─Bueno… ─empezó Ginny, pidiendo ayuda a Blaise.

─Ginny y yo hemos hablado y creemos que lo mejor es dejarlo en vuestras manos. Con la excusa de que estamos con vosotros, nos han dejado en paz, así que vamos a aprovechar para irnos una semana de luna de miel. El campeonato de quiddich empieza la primera semana de agosto y no nos va a dar tiempo hasta casi navidades.

─¡Pero falta menos de un mes! Podríamos hacer esto entre los 4, pero Potter y yo no vamos a poder planear una boda solos. ¡Nos podríamos matar el uno al otro!

─No seas ridículo, Draco. Sois dos adultos, estoy seguro de que sabréis comportaros.

─¿Y qué pasa con el vestido de novia? ¿Lo vas a encargar a dos días de la boda? ─preguntó con exasperación.

─Ya me encargaré yo de él.

─Ah, no, de eso nada. Levántate Weasley, te voy a llevar a comprarlo hoy mismo. No voy a dejar que te pongas unos andrajos en la primera boda de Blaise.

─Otra vez con eso ─murmuró Ginny negando con la cabeza. Blaise sólo sonrió.

─Potter, mira lo que ha traído Weasley. No te encargues de nada hasta que vuelva yo, no quiero que lo estropees.

Harry seguía sentado en el sillón, mudo, una idea formándose en su cabeza.

“Oh, Ginny… No habrás sido capaz…”

 

♂♥♂

 

Draco acabó quedándose todo el día con Ginny, viendo vestidos.

Sí, Ginny.

Había descubierto que no era tan mala como recodaba. Incluso tenía un poco de buen gusto. Aunque claro, había salido con Potter y se iba a casar con Blaise, eso tendría que habérselo indicado.

Al final del día, tras ser arrastrado a unas cuantas tiendas de novias muggles, habían llegado a uno que parecía el paraíso de la seda y el tul, dónde encontraron lo que buscaban: un vestido color blanco puro, con escote de corazón, que envolvía su cintura y después caía con delicadeza  hasta el suelo. Los únicos adornos que tenía eran unas piedrecitas  que empezaban desde el suelo y subía hasta rodear la cintura, como una serpiente. A Draco le pareció adecuado.

Comieron juntos en una cafetería muggle y hablaron un poco de todo… aunque siempre acababan mencionando a Potter, por alguna razón.

Se enteró que había decidido recuperar la casa de sus padres y reconstruirla para vivir allí. También tenía una casa en Londres, Grimmauld Place, donde iba poco. Tenía un elfo doméstico, Kretcher, que iba y venía como quería entre las dos casas de Harry y la casa de la señora Tonks, a la que ayudaba de vez en cuando con su nieto, y ahijado de Harry, Teddy.

Ginny saltaba de tema en tema sin pararse nunca demasiado en explicar nada. Por ejemplo, dio a entender que la razón de que Harry se hubiera mudado a la casa de su familia era Teddy, pero no dijo porque. Y eso picaba la curiosidad de Draco y abría antiguas heridas.


End file.
